


~Billdip and Tomco Dabbles~

by orphan_account



Series: Ship Dabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AUs, Adorable, Angst, BillDip, Blood Moon Ball AU, Demonic Gaurdian AU, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Half of the ship dies AU, M/M, No Smut, Possesion, Possesive, Possible JanStar, Sad, Yandere, genderbend au, siren au, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two of my favorite fandoms and favorite ships- why not dabble with adorble/depressing/I'm going to squeal stories about teenagers shipped with demons? There isn't a singular plot, just many ministories that may come with multiple parts… I hope you enjoy ^-^





	1. -Introducing… AUTHOR-CHAN-

Hello people of AO3, I am the author of this little series of dabbles on Tomco and Billdip. Though this isn't my first fanfiction, it is my firs okn this site. (Wattpad: CielPhantomhive7103) These stories may include OCs, AUs, crossfandoms, sensitive subjects, and/or scenes that will prevent you from not smiling.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy these ministoriesz! Just a fore-warnijng- I'm not the quickest updater… ^¬^'  
~Author-Chan


	2. SEEING RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the blood moon rises once again after so many centuries, who is to be caught under its ruby red gaze? Demon Prince Lucitor's plan was that it would be him annd the wild Mewmin Princess waltzing in the red light. He calactulated all the variables; other party attendents's compatibility with himself, with Star, and amongst eachother! Well, ALMOST all the variables. When Tom had been picturing every scenario in his mind, it never occured to him to count for a human variable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR:  
> A Tomco Blood Moon Ball AU. I hope you all enjoy~
> 
> (Sorry it took so long to publish this)

"I'll just have my own Blood Moon Ball in Star's room, where it's always fun…" Marco Diaz said to himself in annoyance as he ate another of his quite delicious nachos.The red light shone brightly into the foreign dimentional Princess's room where the Earthling was sitting with his back to the balcony. For the tenth time in the past five minutes, Marco glanced over at the small bell and hammer and fumbled with his fingers in contemplation.

"Screw it..." Marco muttered as he stood up with his bowl of nachos. He placed it down on the chair where he had previously been sitting and grabbed his phone that had ben playing the spanish music. The brunette dusted off any chip crumbs that might've been on his clothes and walked out the door towards his room.

Not too much time had passed before Diaz returned to Star's room wearing a Day of the Dead skull mask. He fiddled with his dark brown hairs that were near the strings as he approched the dark grey bell. "Well," Marco picked up the bell and breathed out heavily. "Here goes nothing…!" The tan teen hit the small hammer to the small bell which released a surprisingly loud-

BONG

Marco held his breath and shut his brown eyes in waiting for something to happen. Whenn the sound faded, Marco finally exhailed and opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. "Seriously? Is this a one time use kinda thi-!" 

Suddenly, the carriage pulled by the red,seemingly uncomfortable looking, demon flapped up to Star's balcony. This surprised Marco and even brought a quiet yelp from him. Once he gathered himself, the human enteredto coach an found it surprisingly relaxing.

"WHICH FLOOR, MORTAL?"

"Um… Which ever floor the Blood Moon Ball is on.."

"BOTTOM IT IS…"

With canine like breathing, the flying demon lowered the two slowly down into Hell. Marco was trying to form a plan on how to rescue Star. Who knows what surprises Tom might have waiting! 

After what seemed like hours, the floating carriage came to a rough stop. Marco climbed out and looked up at the now resting demon. "Uh, t-thanks for the ride…" The demon merly huffed back at Marco in a rude manner, annoying the human slightly as he made his way into the main ballroom. There was another demon on a pedestal speaking, Marco barely made the end of their speach.

"…red, ruby brodom."

Damn, did he miss something important? As organ music begann playing, Marco heard angry footsteps march in his direction. Was it Tom? Did he know he was there? Then Marco rrealized he had been next to the organist who, from what Marco recently over heard, had been plahying the wrong song.

The human teen made his way through a crowd of large guest with worry filling him. He only had a little bit of time before Tom reached Star. "Star!" Marco whisper-yelldd as he bumped into a few dancing guest. "Star, where are you?!" 

Once more, Marco heard familiar footsteps coming his direction. The goodnews was that he was getting closer to his best friend from Mewni. The bad newswas that he was almost out of time.

"Star-" Marco ran right into the large back of another guest. This one was larger than most of the other and apparently more short tempered as well. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" The demon shouted at the human. The footsteps were practically on top of Marco as he was shoved so harshly back, he came off his feet for a moment.

"OOF!" 

Instead of being knocked into a wall, Marco was caught by someone. His ribs hurt from the shove and his eyes had shut. Marco had a bad feeling of knowing who cught him ande did ot want to open his eyes. Oh god, how pissed was Tom going to be…!!!

Marco felt himself being brought up to his feet and forcibly turned to face the other. He opened his eyes, might as well get things on with.

But everything was red.

Marco saw that it was indeed Tom who caught him, and the light of the blood moon was shining on them. Tom's expression was that of anger as everyone made a circle aroynd them. The correct sheet of music finally begann to play as Tom fought the urge to kill whomever was under that mask. He never remembered inviting some Skull Kid! 

Since Marco was only standing there dumb-founded, Tom harshly took his hand, placed one of the mortal's hands on his shoulder and dug his claws into his partner's hip. It wasn't enough pressure to pierce the cloth, but it would definetly leave indents on the Mexican's hip. Tom led them into a semi-quick waltz as Marco soon began to follow along. It had taken the human a moment to figure out what was happning in all honesty.

A few times, Marco accidentally stepped on Tom's feet. Each time, he was returned with a uneasying low growl and claws digging farther into his side. After whhat felt like a century for both of them, the song came to an end. Tom dipped Marco after a small twirl with the finalll notes as the mask slid off his face along with the human's large hat. Tom's eyes widened as he said with mere surpise,

"Diaz?…"


End file.
